Rutanian Army
UNDER CONSTRUCTION =Leadership= =Organization= The Rutanian Army currently consists of 15 active divisions and 3 special forces. Divisions consist of 25,000 soldiers commanded by a 3 star general. Divisions are composed of 7 corps: #Aviation corps #Mechanised infantry corps #Armored Corps #Attack corps #Support Corps (Artillery and logistics over land) #Missile corps #Maintenece corps Corps are commanded by Major Generals.Each corps is further led by Brigadier Generals, these brigades are further divided into tactical units commanded by a Colnel. Each unit is divided into teams led by Seargent Major. Combat Divisions (Blitz Divisions) Special Forces (MARCOS Divisions) Special Forces (Black Ops) =Personnel= These are the Rutanian Army ranks authorized for use today. Commissioned Officers: There are several paths to becoming a commissioned officer including the Rutanian Military Academy, Reserve Officers Training Unit, and Officer Training School. Certain professions, such as physicians, pharmacists, nurses, lawyers, and chaplains are commissioned directly into the army. Non-Commissioned Offices: Enlisted personnel and Warrant officers are referred to as non-commissioned officers. This distinguishes them from specialists who might have the same pay grade, but not the leadership responsibilities. Training Training in the Army is generally divided into two categories – individual (or basic) and collective. Basic Training (BT) consists of 38 weeks for most recruits followed by APT (Advanced Personal Training) where they receive training for their occupational specialties. The length of APT varies based on the specialty and it isn't uncommon to have training for up to 38 weeks; the average training for reference lasts between 38-42 weeks. The Rutanian Army has 2 sites for BT: *Fort Spitz *Fort Richardson Collective training in the Combat Training Program at Fort Bates and lasts for 12 weeks. =Equipment= After bills passed, the Army was given massive funding to rearm and re-equip itself for 46th century warfare. New additions to the Army include the new guns and equipments. Main Battle Tank, and several other armoured and mechanized vehicles to fit into the Army's new mobile divisions. New, advanced small arms were also acquired for the infantry. Weapons Artillery RC-1K This type of artillery specializes in destroying enemy positions, laying smoke screens and providing suppressing fire. It can fire upto 4 canisters in 1 burst, each canister then splits into 5 shells. Alternatively these machines also can fire self guided missiles with a maximum range of 400 miles. The conventional artillery has a maximum range of 40 miles. There are 900 of these in active service. RC-1A This is the main artillery type for the Rutanian Army and Marine Forces. Due to its capability to fire extremely heavy shells to long-ranged targets, it is commonly used in all environments. It can also fire mortar shells when needed. There are currently 1000 RC-1As in active service. SlakerCCH This is a relatively new artillery vehicle that can launch rocket artillery and cruise missiles. There are currently 100 SlakkerCCHs in service. Vehicles Tanks - M201A Battle Tanks Acknowledged to be equipped with the impenetrable armor ever known, there are no known bullets or missiles that can successfully penetrate the tank's armor currently. The M201A is armed with zeus anti air system and fire and forget anti tank TOWs. They also have proximity sensors, Thermal optics, zoom optics, 2 heavy machine guns and have a 105mm primary cannon. These tanks can also be fitted with SOFLAM guided missiles. In service: 5500 - L201A Light Tanks A 4th generation tanks that serves the Rutanian Army and Marine Force. It is equipped with heavy 105mm rifle cannon and and 50 rounds of smoothfire cannons.They also have a proximity sensor, thermal optics, zoom optics, 2 light machine guns, SOFLAM Guided missiles. in service: 4000 Missile Launchers AMA-1 A road based missile launcher that is capable of launching any missile in the Rutanian Arsenal. This launcher also features a radar for missile tracking. There are currently 1500 in active service. Raillord It is a rail based version of AMA-1.There are currently 750 in active service. Aircraft The Marine branch and the special forces maintain a seperate air arm that provides close support to troops in combat, they also provide logistics, recon and other combat and non combat related services. The army currently operates 2500 Aircraft. Branches Marine corps There are currently 150,000 Marines in the army. They undergo extensive training every year in Bozorland for 9 weeks. They also maintain and aerial division of 2500 aircraft. They are the first to be deployed in any battle.Every Divsion has 1 marine corps/attack corps. Marines have the capablity to fight underwater and go extensive training at Naval Facilities. Bozarland hosts an annual war games for the Marines. Rangers There are 200,000 rangers in the army. They fall under 2 categories baseguards and soldiers. Engineers' primary function is to maintain the mechanised infantry, the armor, missiles and aviation units. There are currently 25,000 engineers and 175,000 soldiers. The Rangers are mostly support troops who do support ops for the marines.The rangers are also engineers and help in maintaining the fleet of vehicles. There is 2 Rangers corps in every division, 1 for engineers and 1 for soldiers. Mechanised Infantary There are currently 50,000 Mechanised infantry in the army, they operate all the Transport vehicles. There is 1 Mechanised Infantry unit in each brigade.Mechanised infantry not only provides logistics but also provides close support in the form of cannons and machine gunners mounted on light armor. Armored Corps There are currently 50,000 Armored infantrymen in the men, they operate tanks and artillery.They provide close support on request and also protect convoys. Special Forces: There are currently 100,000 special forces in the army. They do tactical infiltration and searching. While only 5,000 men qualify as the elite black ops the rest are paratroopers whose main function is to disrupt enemy communication, destroy resources and gather intelligence. The black ops assassinate key enemy commanders and are highly skilled in guerrila warfare. These men are regarded as the best killing machines in Terra and are said to be capable of killing 25 armed men single handedly in open conflict. Blitz Division The Blitz Division is nothing but a part of the armed forces that is deployed on DEFCON 2 365 days a year. There are 5 Blitz Divisions. They are the first to reach battlefield or any center of terrorist and have capablities to become mobile within 20-30 minutes at any time. =Links= Armed Forces of Rutania